IFight Shelby Marx Contiuation
by pokemonfan7778
Summary: After Shelby Leaves Seattle Freddie Becomes a Emotional Wreck and Carly finds out how to Make him Feel Better


ICarly IFight Shelby Marx Continuation: After the ICarly Webcast where Shelby guest star"d on ended she Returned to LA and Freddie was becoming Overwhelmed with Emotions: in the Icarly studio: After shelby had left: Carly-"whats wrong Freddie you look sad" Freddie-"Oh its nothing" Then Carly said " Is it Because of Shelby?" Freddie was About to burst into Tears he had just met Shelby and he instantly fell in love with her althrough he was In Love with Carly and then being overwhelmed with Emotion Freddie said"I Cant talk Anymore I Have to go" he ran out the studio and landed on Carly"s Couch crying: Sam-"Dont Tell Me Freddork is Crying over shelby" Carly-"Sam dont start freddie needs someone to talk to " so Carly ran downstairs to find Freddie: when she found him he was Crying his Eyes out was it because Of Shelby Marx? : so Carly sat down and said " whats wrong freddie" Freddie-"Can we go to My apartment and talk about it?" Carly-"Sure" : at Freddie"s Apartment: in Freddie"s Room : Carly-"Now will you tell me why you ran out of the studio and started crying?" : Freddie-"its because of Shelby" Carly-"Why are you Crying over Shelby Marx?" Freddie-"Well ever since I Saw Shelby i felt a spark between us Im not trying to sound stalkerish or weird but My crush on you is slowly starting to fade away and i might be developing a crush on Shelby" Carly-"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Freddie-"Call Shelby and tell her" Carly-"Okay i will" Freddie-"Wait how do you have her Phone Number?" Carly-"She gave it to me after our fight" so Carly called Shelby: at Shelby"s House: Shelby was Taking a Nap When she heard her pearphone ring: she woke up and answered it and said in a Tired Voice-"Hello" Carly-"are you Awake Shelby?" Shelby-"Well i just woke up from a Nap why what do you need" : Carly-"Well its about Freddie" Shelby-"What happened to him?" Carly-"After you left The Icarly studio he got all Depressed so i asked him whats wrong but he said nothing and i said "Is it because of Shelby" and he just ran out the studio and started crying on my couch" Shelby-"I"ll come by and see what i can do" : 2 Hours later: Shelby arrives at Freddie"s Apartment and rings the doorbell: Mrs Benson-  
"What are you doing here shelby Marx?" Shelby-" I Came to talk to Freddie " : so Shelby went upstairs and when she saw Freddie his eyes were red and swollen from crying seeing him like this made her heart break inside : she sat down next to him and said "awww whats wrong Freddie" Freddie-"Well after you left the icarly studio i started feeling sad and afterwards i ran out the studio and i started bawling my eyes out and you know i have a crush on carly but its starting to fade away" Shelby-"does that mean you have a crush on me now?" Freddie-"yes" Shelby-"Awww come here " so Shelby took Freddie in for A Hug trying to make him feel better : she was rocking freddie back and forth and said "shhh its okay " Carly-"Aw this is cute how your acting with freddie right now" Shelby-"i know" after a while Freddie had calmed down and Shelby Said"Hey Freddie i want to tell you something" Freddie-"What is it?" " Shelby wispered in his Ear-"I Love you" and then she kissed him on the lips : Freddie-"is this what i think it is " Shelby-"Yes Freddie look im sorry if i made you think i didnt like you or thought you were creepy when you sniffed my hair but it made me fall in you i never knew i would meet a Guy as nice as you and i know i might of sounded mean when you tried to give me raisin toast " Freddie-"so that means you"ll go out with me" in a Happy Voice: Shelby-"yes Freddie" she kissed him on the lips again and said "i Have to go Now By Freddie" Freddie-"Will i ever see you again?" Shelby-"Sure Baby bye" she blew him a Kiss and Freddie froze with happyness and fell on the floor: after a while he woke up and yelled at the top of his lungs "I JUST GOT KISSED BY SHELBY MARX! YOU HEAR THAT SEATTLE I JUST GOT KISSED!" : Freddie-" Thank you Carly for doing this You made me feel better now thanks to you" carly-"No Problem" Afterwards freddie layed in his bed and said "My day just got better thanks to carly" : he then fell asleep with a smile on his face:


End file.
